Tortallans Playing Baseball: Oh so funny!
by Daine1
Summary: I only made it PG for kissing. Anyway, title explains it all. I was on a sugar rush.
1. Chapter one: PLAY BALL

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters. They (obviously) belong to Tamora Pierce! PLEASE don't sue me, it would be a waste of time and money, considering I am basically broke!!!  
  
This is what happens when your sister and you play baseball when you have Tortall on your mind and are EXTREMELY hyper on a monstrosity you made, fresh from the oven!!!!  
  
Jon, Thayet, Alanna, George, Raoul, Buri, Onua, Gareth the Elder, Gareth the Younger, Daine, Numair, Sarge, Keladry, Cleon, Neal, Owen, Cythera (I just read SQUIRE but I cannot remember Gary's wife's name. I hope this is right!) Shinkakomi, and Roald were all sitting around, bored almost to insanity or tears. Whichever came first. Then, suddenly, Jon jumped up. "I have an idea of what we could do!" he proclaimed loudly. Everyone looked interested. "Remember when that girl, Christina, came here from Earth and gave us, among other things, the rules to that one game? Something like Banbale, or brucebrill, maybe it was bassbin? Oh yeah, now I remember, it was baseball! Let's play!" he finally concluded. "But how do we play?" was what everyone wanted to know. "All we have to do is ask the one who was supposed to work out the rules!" Jon said. All eyes turn to Numair even though Jon didn't say who got the rules. Numair blushed slightly. "Ah, well, it just so happens I figured out how to play" Numair began. "The game is played......"  
  
ONE HOUR LATER AFTER MUCH CONFUSION AND QUESTIONS ON HOW TO PLAY  
  
"Alright. It's decided. We will draw straws to see who is captain. Gareth the Elder will be umpire. Understood? Let's PLAY BALL!" Numair said. All nineteen of them went outside into and open, grassy field. Numair, Gary, and Raoul made lines for boundries out of whatever was lying around. Daine, Alanna, and Buri found blocks of wood for bases. Jon and Thayet scrounged up the Baseball and bat Christina had given them when she fell into Tortall from earth. They were ready.  
  
Onua went to the nearby stable and got eighteen straws. Then she cut two of them short and mixed them up in her hand. One by one everyone drew straws. The Captains were Alanna and Numair. Then the choosing began.  
Do ya' like it? I will finish it tomorrow, but right now it is 10:00, I was up early, and there is this really neat Dinosaur thing on the Discovery channel my Daddy wants me to watch. I will finish this when I get up in the morning. Tata!!! P.S. sorry it is SOOO short. I am tired. 


	2. Numair's Team (My chapter names SUCK!!! ...

Since Alanna had drawn the short straw first she got to pick first. "Ummm....let's see here." she faced the sixteen other people, looking at everyone carefully. "It is so hard to choose." She stopped at Daine and an evil grin spread over her face. "I choose...Daine." She shot a glance at Numair, who was glaring daggers at her. Daine smiled apoligetically at him then went over to Alanna's team. "Numair your turn" Numair was still glaring at Alanna, then an identical evil grin spread over his face. " I choose George." Alanna's mouth dropped open. Then she said, "Fine. I take Keladry."  
"Cleon" (Numair)  
"Raoul" (Alanna)  
"Onua" (Numair)  
"Thayet" (Alanna)  
"Jon" (Numair)  
"Buri" (Alanna)  
"Sarge" (Numair)  
"Neal"(Alanna)  
"Owen" (Numair)  
"Cythera" (Alanna)  
"Shinkakomi" (Numair)  
"Roald" (Alanna)  
"Gary" (Numair)  
  
Then the teams were divided. They seperated into seperate parts of the field. Then Numair got an idea. He took george by the arm and walked opver to Alanna. "Alanna. I will trade you George for Daine." he said firmly. "Alright" Alanna agreed. Numair motioned for Daine and Alanna took George. NOW the teams were divided. Because Alanna chose first, Numair's team went up to bat first. His batting order went like this: Jon, Owen, Sarge, Daine, Gary, Cleon, Onua, and Shinkakomi. Jon grabbed the baseball bat and went up to the block of wood that was home plate. Buri was pitcher. She threw the ball underhanded as discussed earlier with Alanna. Jon swung and missed *some snickers from the crowd (including some from the author)*. Jon grins sheepishily. Buri throws again. Jon swings and hits the ball toward left field. he runs towards second. Alanna picks up the ball and throws it to Raoul on first base. Jon makes it, but barely.  
Do ya' like it? SORRY it is so short! I will add more later, but I have to get ready for Soccer practice!!! Please review!!  



End file.
